dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Shazam!
:For the superhero of the same name, see Shazam. For the wizard of the same name, see Shazam (wizard). Shazam!"DC's 'Shazam!' to Star Zachary Levi (Exclusive)" - The Hollywood Reporter is an upcoming superhero film based on the DC Comics character Shazam/Captain Marvel. It will be the seventh film in the DC Extended Universe. The film will be released on April 5, 2019. Synopsis We all have a superhero inside us, it just takes a bit of magic to bring it out. In Billy Batson's case, by shouting out one word—SHAZAM!—this streetwise 14-year-old foster kid can turn into the adult Super Hero Shazam, courtesy of an ancient wizard. Still a kid at heart—inside a ripped, godlike body—Shazam revels in this adult version of himself by doing what any teen would do with superpowers: have fun with them! Can he fly? Does he have X-ray vision? Can he shoot lightning out of his hands? Can he skip his social studies test? Shazam sets out to test the limits of his abilities with the joyful recklessness of a child. But he’ll need to master these powers quickly in order to fight the deadly forces of evil controlled by Dr. Thaddeus Sivana."SHAZAM! Start Of Production Formally Announced; Official Synopsis & Full Cast List Revealed" - Comic Book Movie Cast *Asher Angel as Billy Batson"Asher Angel to Play Billy Batson in DC’s ‘Shazam!’" - Variety **Zachary Levi as the Shazam avatar *Djimon Hounsou as Shazam the Wizard"This Is Us Star Ron Cephas Jones Cast as The Wizard in Shazam!" - ComingSoon.net *Mark Strong as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana‘Shazam': Mark Strong in Talks to Play Villain Doctor Sivana (Exclusive)Mark Strong spills on Shazam! secrecy *Jack Dylan Grazer as Freddy Freeman"‘It’ Star Jack Dylan Grazer Joins DC Superhero Film ‘Shazam!’" - Deadline"Ian Chen & Jovan Armand Join ‘Shazam!’, Brian ‘Astro’ Bradley Jr. Cast In ‘Luce’" - Deadline *Grace Fulton as Mary"‘Annabelle: Creation’ Star Grace Fulton Joins DC’s ‘Shazam!’ (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety *Ian Chen as Eugene *Jovan Armand as Pedro *Faithe Herman as Darla"DC's 'Shazam' Adds 'This Is Us' Actress Faithe Herman to Cast" -Comicbook.com *Cooper Andrews as Victor Vasquez"‘The Walking Dead’s Cooper Andrews Cast In ‘Shazam!’ - Deadline *Marta Milans as Rosa Vasquez"'Shazam!': Marta Milans Joins Zachary Levi In New Line Superhero Pic" - Deadline *Lotta Losten"'Shazam!' Casts Lotta Losten" - Comicbook.com *Ross Butler"’13 Reasons Why’ Actor Ross Butler Joins DC’s ‘Shazam!’" - Variety *Adam Brody"The O.C. star Adam Brody and others join ‘Shazam’, likely as The Shazam Family" - Batman-News *D. J. Cotrona *Michelle Borth *Meagan Good Production Geoff Johns, when questioned about the possibility of a Shazam movie being made, stated in January 2012 that "Oh, no, Shazam's always — there's always a possibility for Shazam. There's always talk about Shazam. And I can't get into the specifics on that, but yeah, there's hope for Shazam." Peter Segal stated in December 2013, that due to the Superman reboot, plans for Shazam! were put on hiatus. On April 28, 2014, SciFiNow reported the The Wall Street Journal revealed that a Shazam movie was scheduled for release in July 2016 after Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and before Justice League. The film was announced to be written by Darren Lemke and produced by Hiram Garcia."Dwayne Johnson to Play Black Adam in New Line’s ‘Shazam,’ Darren Lemke To Script (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety On September 4, 2014 Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson confirmed that he had been cast as the villainous adversary of Shazam, Black Adam."Dwayne Johnson to Play Black Adam in New Line’s ‘Shazam,’ Darren Lemke To Script (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety It was reported in January 2017 that a script was being worked on by Henry Gayden. In July 2017 it was confirmed that David F. Sandberg would direct the film. It was also confirmed by Geoff Johns that Dwayne Johnson's Black Adam wiould not be appearing in Shazam! but would be in his own solo film instead."Dwayne Johnson Won't Be in DC's 'Shazam!' Movie" - Yahoo Entertainment On August 25, 2017, David F. Sandberg stated that they would cast an adult and a child to play Shazam and Billy Batson respectively rather than use CGI to "de-age" an adult actor."David F. Sandberg Says They Won’t Use De-Aging Technology In Shazam!" - Bleeding Cool It was announced on October 27, 2017 that Zachary Levi was cast as Shazam. A press release was released on February 5, 2018, announcing production's commencement and the cast. Appearances Locations *Earth **United States of America ***Pennsylvania ****Philadelphia Sentient Species *Humans Videos SHAZAM! - Official Teaser Trailer HD Gallery Concept artwork Shazam concept artwork.jpg|Shazam Promotional images SHAZAM! - Official Teaser Trailer HD-0|Trailer Shazam! teaser poster 1.png|Teaser poster shazam-fl.jpeg Shazam first look.jpg|Shazam powers up SHAZAM! EW Cover.jpg Shazam!-1.jpeg Shazam!-2.jpeg Shazam!-3.jpeg Shazam! teaser poster 2.jpg|Teaser poster Shazam! CCXP poster.jpg External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0448115/ Shazam! at the Internet Movie Database] References es:Shazam (película) pt-br:Shazam! Category:Shazam!